Out of The Ashes
by DancingSock
Summary: Everything Darksong has ever known has burnt to the ground- crumbled beneath her feet. She's never felt so alone, but now she must assume leadership over the pair of cats with scars that go deeper than she could possibly attempt to understand. When a convenient opportunity presents its self, will Darksong take the chance to purge herself of the past?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own warriors.

Constructive criticism is encouraged- please review. If this goes well, I'll update every few days.

**Prologue**

Dewdrops clung to every blade of grass, but the rest of the scene was obliterated by the smoky cloud that was progressing steadily through the dry gorge. A lone she-cat, with black fur with a chocolate hint trudged through the dry valley, head low and sides rattling with exertion. Her hazy blue eyes shone dark with loss, and her tail dragged through the dust that was now mixed with ash. Above her, a dark cloud burst, and glorious sheets of rain tumbled down, each unique, and each kicking the she-cat in the gut when they landed, cleansing the landscape of the disaster that had occurred only hours before.

"Why" she spat, hateful meow echoing through the barren area "why does the rain always come too late? Never in time to save anyone." In her mind, she still saw the flickering flames consume the shelters- first the warriors den caught a spark in its coarse branches, and exploded into a fire controlled monster. Then, the medicine cat's den had been cornered off, and Darksong could still hear the pathetic meows of the young healer as she tried to claw her way through the burning branch that had blocked her exit, and the way they'd slowly grown weaker, until they had stopped all together.

The gorge had only one entrance- Cliffclan had no enemies, and so no need for a secret escape. The camp was surrounded by craggy cliffs- great fun to climb, but impossible to reach the top. The clan had been as good as trapped as the flames advanced, claiming one life after another. Those who had tried to hide succumbed to smoke inhalation, and as it was the middle of the night, the clan had been less than prepared. No one had been out of the camp at the time, and so no one was spared.

Except Darksong. She had left the camp to make dirt, and when she'd returned the whole thing was consumed in flames. She had tried to fight her way in, and her apprentice Driftpaw had spotted her dark tail flickering in despair, and called out to her. She had had such faith that her mentor would save her, that she did not move from the slightly elevated rock she stood on, as the flames steadily caught up with her. Darksong had listened to her squeals of agony and terror, right until the very end.

"I'm sorry!" she had sobbed in pain, as though that made it any better "I'm so, so sorry!"

When the fire had died- having nothing more to consume- Darksong had walked through the ashes. The nursing queens and their kits had been trapped in their cave- they'd been powerless as the smoke swept in like a deadly cloud. One kit- Autumnkit- had survived. Darksong had stayed with him whilst he battled the killer inside his lungs, and stroked him with her fluffy tail until he gasped his last. No other cat had survived the fire.

And so, like the coward she was, Darksong had decided to flee. She now marched along the bottom of the dry gorge, searching for an exit. She could not bear to go through the ghost camp another time.

Just as she had decided to attempt to scramble up the walls of the ravine, a familiar, husky voice reached out to her. "Darksong!? Is that you?"

Spinning around, she pinpointed two figures, moving through the dark morning towards her. The souls of the dead, come to take her to join them? Would Starclan do that? She could think of no reason why not. In a husky rasp sodden with grief, Darksong wailed: "Who is it?"

"Bluemist and Redpaw!" The deep meow replied, and Darksong's tail flickered with joy. How had they survived? Before she could ponder this, Bluemist added: "What happened?"

Darksong padded to join her friends, who had pulled free from the cloud of ash. "A fire. No one survived."

Visibly pained, Bluemist sunk to the ground, his head flopping. "Not even Pebblefur?" as if his mate was excluded from "everyone". Darksong simply shook her head, and stepped back to let her denmate grieve. Turning to the russet coloured, long haired she-cat, Darksong muttered discreetly to the apprentice: "Redpaw, how did you survive?"

The red she-cat shrugged. "We were out doing a night hunting session. Don't-didn't you ever do that with Driftpaw?"

That was right. Bluemist had asked Darksong if she and her apprentice had wanted to go by night, to practice hunting in the dark. Why hadn't she said yes? The black she-cat nodded vacantly, before nudging Bluemist. "We'd best be going."

"Where?" The tom moaned, eyes glazed with bereavement.

"Away from here."


	2. There's No Place Like Home

_**I had trouble describing Redpaw- basically, she's an Abyssinian. Also, I'm guessing that depression doesn't actually occur in cats (at least, not severe) so you'll need to excuse my lack of factual correctness. I thought it would make for a more interesting plot. **_

** There's No Place Like Home- Thank Starclan**

The emotionally drained trio trudged wearily through the brittle gorge for what came to seem like forever. The thing that concerned Darksong the most was the lifeless expression that dusted Bluemist's grief dulled green gaze. Formerly vibrant with enthusiasm, he was visibly a husk of his former self, which frightened Darksong intensely. She had a feeling that, if she prodded him with a paw, he would simply waft limply to one side, not even turning to acknowledge her.

Darksong herself felt too hollow to feel grief- too hollow even to feel hollow. She recognised someone needed to take charge of the situation, and whilst Redpaw seemed the least affected, trotting at the front of the group, and- ever practical- scenting for prey, it would hardly do to have the reasonably young apprentice have the weight of two brain-dead felines placed on her shoulders.

Redpaw was in interesting character. Sassy, flirtatious and sharp, she reminded Darksong of how she'd been at that age (minus the flirtatious nature- Darksong had no time for romance). The young feline was beautiful, to put it lightly. Large, luminous green eyes that sparkled with ambition, and a slender face. Redpaw had long, feathered legs and dainty paws which she always placed with the utmost precision. She was long, and slender, with longer belly fur, and a gorgeously fluffy tail. Redpaw was rusty coloured, a little darker, and more eye-catching. But there was a selfish streak Darksong picked up on only occasionally, which unsettled. Certainly, it was important to look out for number one, but not at the exclusion of all else.

Unfortunately, Redpaw was not much of a hunter. She always left the final pounce too late, and by then her quarry had cottoned onto the fact something was not right, and scarpered. If she found her target, however, Redpaw was unstoppable. Her ruthless, coldblooded nature frightened Darksong somewhat- she'd injured Driftpaw several times when training...Driftpaw. The sweet silver tabby that'd placed all her trust in Darksong.

And died for her mistake.

Hissing in frustration (and surely annoyance was better than emptiness) Darksong nudged Bluemist's rump, snapping: "Speed up. I want to be out of this gorge by nightfall."

In response, Bluemist simply murmured: "We were going to have kits. A grey tom, like me, only with her amber eyes. A tabby tom, with green eyes, and a little tortoiseshell, with green eyes- like her mother. They would have been perfect. She _was _perfect." Then, the tom blinked, as though surprised he'd spoken out loud, and continued onwards. Redpaw dropped back, padding next to Darksong, and muttered: "Has he lost it?"

Redpaw's mother had died kitting, and she'd never told anyone the father. But no tom in the clan shared the she-cat's striking red coat, and it was assumed a rogue tom had taken Morningsun's fancy. Redpaw had been weak at birth- she was the only survivor in her litter, and had had to fight twice as hard for everything in life. She could not understand the overwhelming grief her mentor now faced.

"I think it's more an issue of him losing _her_." Darksong muttered eyes and tone low.

It wasn't as though she hadn't lost anyone in the fire. She and Driftpaw had been close, very. The young grey she-cat had confined in her mentor often, she was a surprisingly competent fighter. The pair often sparred all afternoon- if there were no patrols running- and spent hours at night, stalking each other through the vibrant forest.

She also had the cats she'd grown up with- Foxfur, Willowtail and her sister- Winterclaw. There hadn't been a cat in the clan she disliked. Her mother, Maplefur, had lived with the elders, but was as sharp as any one of the warriors. The clan's medicine cat, Ambershine, had been intelligent and focused- slight in figure, but broad in thinking.

And they were all gone, now.

There was not a single member of Cliffclan Darksong did not miss with all of her being.

About half way through the day, the trio escaped from the choking black isle of memories, and were confronted with a vast expanse of forest. Cliffclan only patrolled the land that flanked the gorge- not that in front of it.

"Redpaw, Bluemist, stay behind me." Darksong muttered, shaking off the light down of rain that had settled on her pelt and weighted her whiskers. Redpaw flicked her paw disdainfully, and Bluemist moaned something inaudible.

Darksong could not help but think that she was glad she had never fallen in love- she could not imagine what emotional trauma could have crippled the vibrant Bluemist so, but knew it must be severe.

Her stomach begun to rumble just as they entered the woods and Darksong knew by the uncomfortable expression on Redpaw's face that she was peckish also. Night training was intense, and without a good meal in the morning, debilitating the following day.

"Okay, we'll hunt." Darksong decided, Redpaw shooting her a look. The younger she-cat then disappeared into the bushes with a flick of her tail. Darksong was about to hurtle after her, before realising that it _would _be better to hunt alone. And so, she tried to remove all thoughts of her dead clanmates from her mind, and settled into stalking mode. It didn't take long for her to detect a mouse- the creature was snuffling in the roots of an oak tree. Suddenly, Darksong was flung back into her memories, though it hurt to do so.

"_But Darksong," Driftpaw had hissed "If I pounce from this distance, won't I fall short?"_

"_No." Darksong had said with confidence, flicking her apprentice on the nose with her fluffed tail. "Not if you believe in yourself. After skill, self belief is the most important thing a warrior can have. It's really not that far. I'll go and stand at the other side of the tree- the mouse doesn't have a hole here, so if you miss it's run straight into my paws. I promise."_

_Driftpaw had nodded, and- once Darksong had snuck into position- launched herself at the brown lump sniffing carefully for acorns. Her paws had snatched at its rump, and dragged the struggling creature in. However, Driftpaw had lost balance, and the creature had struggled away. Darksong had pounced then, and killed it quickly and efficiently, before looking up at Driftpaw. _

"_Your leap was perfect. Landing...maybe we can practice that."_

Closing her eyes to block out the images, Darksong leapt at the mouse. She landed messily in the leaves, and the small creature scuttled away to its hole.

Darksong could not detect another prey animal, and so figured it'd be just as well to try and break into Bluemist. She padded towards the sorry sight, and sat herself next to him- encircling him with her long, dark tail.

"She's happier now." Darksong muttered lamely. That had been the wrong thing to say.

"But..She was happy with me, wasn't she?"

"Yes- that wasn't what I meant. But, now she's watching over you- and protecting you in a different way. Who knows, maybe she'll come to you in a dream tonight. But I knew her, and she wouldn't want you to shrivel into nothingness just because...just because..."

Redpaw padded through the ferns, a mouse and a large rabbit hanging from her jaws. Why had she survived? Why could it not have been Driftpaw?

No. Darksong could not allow herself to think like that.


	3. Why Not Her?

Note: Further on in the story, would be interesting to jump into Redpaw/Bluemist's head? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also, does Redpaw seem a little sueish? This chapter is pretty short, but I didn't have much time.

**Why Not Her?**

Redpaw sat beside Bluemist, shoulders hunched against the dusting of rain that continued to drift downwards, coaxing morsels of rabbit into him, whilst pulling at the flesh herself. Darksong sat apart from the two, smoky blue eyes watching the young she-cat with her mentor. Driftpaw had been more understanding, gentler and more soothing. If another apprentice had been unhappy, Driftpaw was renowned for simply going over to them, taking a seat next to them, and huddling up to them until they felt soothed enough to talk. She had great social skills. If anyone could coax Bluemist from his stupor, it was Driftpaw. But she wasn't here. Redpaw was, and that wasn't fair. Darksong took a savage bite into her mouse, tail tuft flicking with agitation. If only she'd taken Driftpaw out night training, like Bluemist had suggested...

Guilt was a pointless emotion. There was no way to bring the lively young she-cat back, and that was that. But why had Starclan saved Redpaw? Driftpaw had been every bit as sweet and gentle as Redpaw was spiteful and self orientated. So why had the latter been excused from fate? Giving a soft snarl, Darksong focused on her meal. The mouse was round, and juicy. The creature was gone all too soon, and Darksong was left staring at her bloodstained paws in bewilderment. Her rumbling stomach had been appeased, but not for as long as she would have liked. Especially as she wanted to get out of this part of the woods by sundown- who knew what monsters wandered the lonely, dark forest by moonlight?

Darksong did not want to find out- they were hardly in a state to defend themselves. And so, she rose to her paws, gave her chest a brisk lick, and padded over to Redpaw and Bluemist. Bluemist did not acknowledge Darksong, but Redpaw gave a formal dip of the head.

"We need to get going." Darksong meowed, backing up her words with an anxious flick of the tip of her tail.

"We should stay." Redpaw disagreed. "Bluemist's not well, and he needs to rest."

Digging her shiny black claws into the soft, leafy ground, Darksong's voice lowered to a grating mutter. "He doesn't need _sleep_. He needs _purpose_."

"And how would you know? How would you?" The only apprentice of Cliffclan thrashed her sweeping tail, in a snarl that steadily escalated into a yowl. "He's not your mentor. He doesn't speak to you the way he speaks to me. Bluemist was the only cat in the clan who wasn't jealous of me, or infatuated. He was my only friend. And now-" Redpaw prodded the grey husk with a paw. "He's turned into _this_. And I'll never be a warrior. I thought I'd lost everything I had to lose, and then Starclan goes and sweeps away the perfect life I've built for myself. No more ambitions or dreams. And no more Bluemist. So I don't _care _what you think we should do, or where we should go, or how we should do it. Because you have lost _nothing _compared to us."

A steady rage built up inside Darksong, like a flood being unleashed- knocking down the dam that had tried so hard to restrain it. More than anything, she wanted to sink her claws into this confident apprentice, who thought she knew it all. She pitied Redpaw for her loses, but not enough to stop the anger bubbling inside her heart. Redpaw knew nothing of pain. And Darksong hated her for it. Flexing her claws, and flattening her ears, Darksong focused on the apprentice's neck, ears flat against her head. Redpaw, having had her moment of glory, had gone back to trying to stuff more rabbit into Bluemist. She wouldn't hear Darksong whistling through the air, or have time to respond to the black she-cat landing squarely on her back. And then, it would all be over. Darksong had no wish to prolong Redpaw's death- she just wanted her _gone_. Because Darksong could never recover whilst the walking reminder of all that had been was sitting around, openly taunting her.

Darksong's gaze happened to switch to Bluemist, who was being more receptive to Redpaw's attempts. If she killed Redpaw, wouldn't that be severing his only lifeline? Besides, the russet she-cat was a skilful hunter, and a cat Darksong would want on her side in a fight. Redpaw would live, at least for now.

The cats did stay where they were- the rain began to pound harder than ever, and Darksong found a crevice between two boulders that was relatively dry. Redpaw had padded in with Bluemist and, looking like she owned the place, had immediately settled down. Darksong had snuck back out into the rain "to find some moss". In reality, the she-cat needed to clear her head. She had run, for a while (making sure to stick to the drier parts of the forest, so she could retrace her scent) but that hadn't been enough. And so, the she-cat had scaled a nearby tree, and chased a squirrel that had been sitting in its boughs. She had pursued it from tree to tree- a skill she'd spent much time honing- until finally, it made a leap so far that even she would not dare to match it.

Darksong had scrambled to the top of the tree, until she stood, with her branch bending in the wind, at the foot of the stars. Glancing up at the dark skies, she murmured: "Driftpaw, can you see me now? Because I'm so sorry. And Pebblefur? Please, tell Bluemist you're okay. He's dying over you, and I know you must hate to see that. And I'm dying over all of you. So...Erm, if it's not too much bother, send one of us a dream about where to go. I'm scared, and I can't do this alone."

Darksong did consider herself alone. Because, what help was Redpaw? She was either being spiteful, or sitting with her mentor.

Then, a great gust of wind his rattled through the trees, and Darksong's branch had nearly broken. The cold minded she-cat decided that this was Starclan telling her to go, and so obediently scrambled down the trunk, landing agilely on the ground, and trotting back to her den. No rodents were around, and so Darksong returned empty mouthed- and completely moss less.  
"Erm...it was all wet."

Redpaw had snorted, and tucked her slender head under her tail, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Darksong curled up in a tight ball a few mouse lengths from the other two, wrapping her fluffy balancing tool around her body, and wished for dreams.

**Note; **_Was Darksong developing murderous intentions a little...weird? It sounded great in my head, but when typed out...not so much. I might change this chapter. Please review. _


	4. A Failed Attempt

**Note: **ObSsEsIvE bOoKwOrM- I was a little worried about her appearing that way. Hopefully, I'll be able to alter her in the following chapters.

Reviews really do make me very happy- so keep them coming (even if they're not exactly glowing). Also, right now, this might seem a little boring, but if you stick with me hopefully you'll like the end result. This chapter is sort of a...filler, to demonstrate how tense things have become so quickly.

**A Failed Attempt**

Darksong was woken by a cold, wet raindrop plummeting from the moss covered ceiling of the cave, and landing hardly on her eye. This its self had not been enough to wake her from her relatively peaceful slumber, but the liquid had squeezed in between her dark eyelids and spread across her eyeball- causing her smoky blue orbs to snap open in an instant.

The long haired she-cat gave a silent hiss of fury- realising that her spine, tail and head was soaking wet. Shaking the droplets from her pelt, Darksong shook her paws in disgust, flicking clear specks of the see-through substance every which way. Giving a disdainful sniff, the she-cat padded from the small den. Outside, the forest was dank, alive with greenery. Wetness clung to Darksong's fur, and the she-cat hissed with cold annoyance as it begun to seep into her skin. Still, this climate was preferable to that of 24 hours ago. Freezing in her tracks, Darksong relived the panic, terror and pain of the previous day, before glancing at the sun, which the sky had just given birth to.

"Sun up already?" She spat in surprise, trotting back to the shelter, miffed as to why the trio had not woken earlier.

Apparently, Redpaw had. Her space was cold, and Darksong was _not _in the mood to search for her. The she-cat nudged Bluemist was her muzzle, and the tom stirred.

"Wha-whe-oh..." He sighed, personality visibly sinking inside him once more. "I had a dream about Pebblefur, you know. For a while, I couldn't work out why I was dreaming about her- I'd just woken up from the most horrible nightmare- and then I remembered what had happened, and I knew the look of lifeless grief on your face when we found you walking through the ashes could not have been conjured up by my mind. She didn't speak to me, but we hunted. Her favourite prey was mole, you know? She only ever tasted it once, though. A snake had caught one, and dragged it above ground. I killed the snake- it could have been a danger to the kits- and we shared the mole. She said it was the most delicious thing she'd ever eaten." Bluemist lapsed back into his limp silence.

"You're wet. It rained all through the night." Darksong prompted. The tom did not respond. "Well, anyway...we'd best be going now."

Bluemist had not even noticed that his apprentice was missing, and Darksong's hopes of leaving Redpaw behind for good were climbing with the morning sun. She wouldn't be able to follow their scent in these damp conditions, and it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. Redpaw would survive, that much was certain.

Darksong's belly growled, and the she-cat automatically excused the organ, before becoming aware that Bluemist really couldn't care less. The pair made good progress, padding through the forest at a rapid rate, but it wasn't long before a furious yowl pierced Darksong's eardrums, causing the she-cat to wince inwardly. Apparently, Redpaw had discovered she'd taken advantage of her absence. Darksong knew running would do no good- Bluemist would not be coaxed to hurtle through the bushes. And so, she kept walking, as innocently as she could.

Redpaw must have made a lucky guess in the direction, and from there found a place where Darksong had automatically paused to leave a scent marker, before remembering there was no territory to outline. After that, it was a simple case of following the pair's scent through the dried leaf litter that had been sheltered by the bushes. It did not take much time before a spitting, muddied, soaking and leaf spattered Redpaw rounded on Darksong, tail thrashing madly and green eyes blazing. Both she-cats sunk their claws into the ground, and Darksong pushed Bluemist to one side, eyes still focused on Redpaw. Automatically, she had sunk into a defensive crouch, ears flat against her skull, and back fur bristling.

Redpaw gave a slightly insane laugh, but Darksong knew this was just her way of expressing anger and disbelief without coming to blows.

"I knew you were jealous of me, Darksong, but really- this is low, even for you. You _left me behind_, for Starclan's sake. Our whole clan's just been murdered by a beast we're powerless to stop. We have no way to avenge them, so instead, the logical thing to do would be to try and honour their memory, right? Oh, no- you can't bear to even contemplate the fact that I might rival you when it comes to intelligence, or talent. Because it's always been about you, Darksong, hasn't it?"

_How? _The she-cat wailed mentally, _how could you have got it so wrong?_

But, Darksong could hardly say: _"I wanted you to die instead of my apprentice" _because ultimately, she had caused Driftpaw's death, not Redpaw. And however much she loathed the russet she-cat, Darksong could not bestow such guilt upon her young shoulders. If she had bent beneath the load, how would it twist the less experience feline?

In her heart, Darksong knew leaving Redpaw behind would have been a mistake. They needed each other.

For now.

So, instead, she just gave a cold hiss, and muttered: "It won't happen again."  
_Let her think she's won for now._

Note; that didn't go quite to plan. Stupid characters that take over half way through the chapter that was going so well. Not sure if I proved Redpaw wasn't a sue there, but bear with me.


	5. Taking The Plunge

**Taking The Plunge**

After the argument, Darksong tried to stay away from Redpaw. That was pretty hard, considering they had to move as a compact group to avoid being separated. The pair marched in icy silence, one she-cat on either side of Bluemist, who was all but oblivious to the change in mood. He plodded onwards, tail dragging through the damp leaf litter. Occasionally, he'd open his mouth to babble something or other about Pebblefur, but mostly he remained unspeaking, eyes staring glassily ahead.

Neither female wanted to be the first to speak to each other, and so when the claws scratching at her stomach became too overwhelming to bear, Darksong had turned to Bluemist and murmured: "Do you mind stopping for a moment? I'm famished. Maybe we should hunt?"

The tom had not responded, but at least Darksong had notified Redpaw without conversing directly with her.

She had crept off into the bushes, and cast her senses around, inhaling deeply before lowering her muzzle to the ground, and snaking off in pursuit of a scent that was oily, like fish, but strangely birdlike. Darksong's nose led her to a vast expanse of flowing, heaving water. In the gorge territory, they had drunk from puddles (it rained often enough) and thin streams, presumably tributaries to the vast body before her.

A river.

Floating idly on its surface- oblivious to the she-cat staring at them with hungry eyes- were the scent owners. Most of them were a dull brown colour, and speckled with black. A few were more regally marked, with green collars. Their bills were flattish, and they had no issue staying afloat.

Darksong had enjoyed paddling in the streams of the gorge territory- they had not much force, and so she had easily swum from bank to bank, and had come to enjoy it, especially in the summer months.

So, pausing only momentarily, the she-cat dipped a slender paw into the shallows. It seemed no different to her home brooks, and so Darksong launched herself into the river, kicking out towards the ducks. For a few moments- she seemed suspended in the current, held prisoner by its forceful chains. Then, she was jerked violently sideways, and dragged mercilessly downriver by a strange power below the surface of the river. In shock, Darksong opened her mouth in a yowl of surprise and terror, but found her screech was replaced by a mouthful of ice cold water. The very same substance that had seeped into her long fur, dragging her down with its strong tugs. Desperately, the she-cat churned her black paws, and pushed her head above water. This time, she co-ordinated her kicks with her breaths and with her yells.

"Redpaw!" She was forced under, but resurfaced moments later. "Bluemist! He-" Another terrifying glimpse of what her death could be like "-lp!"

It was as though her heavy fur was being yanked downriver- no longer part of her- and her body fought in the other direction. It would be so much easier to go with the current. Why fight it? Logically, surely an opportunity would present its self, and Darksong would be able to pull herself from this nightmare.

A slender red face appeared through the riverside trees, and Darksong mustered the energy to wail: "Redpaw! Help me!"

The she-cat dipped an experimental paw into the freezing waters, and withdrew it instantly, shaking her foot in disdain. Darksong was not close enough to clearly see her expression, but she could guess it accurately enough.

_Why should I? What have you ever done for me? _

Just then, Darksong spotted a dark brown form bobbing towards her at alarming speed. A great log- at least her width, and twice her length- was hurtling towards her. With no time to compose herself, the she-cat launched herself out of the water with almost no momentum, claws grappling with the aqua slicked wood. Hissing and spitting various profanities, the she-cat's forelegs trembled with effort as she attempted to hoist herself from the creature that could so easily become her final resting place.

Darksong's sodden fur dragged her down, begging her just to give up- take a break for a few heartbeats- and fighting to stay in the water.

_No! _The she-cat snapped mentally. _I've cheated death by fire- so why should water get the better of me? _

With one final, powerful surge of adrenaline, Darksong slapped her chest onto the log- hindquarters still trapped in the river, pinned against the wood by the current- and lay, breathing harshly. Her claws slid into the log, clinging on for dear life. Just as she was whirled around a bend, Darksong caught sight of a russet tail disappearing into a crowd of ferns.

The she-cat could picture Redpaw's tale.

"_Bluemist, I'm sorry. I heard her yowl, but the fox had already mangled a leg. It didn't even notice me hanging off its flank as tore away that beautiful black fur. There was nothing I could do."_

Darksong gave a cold-hearted hiss, chest heaving. Should she encounter Redpaw again, well- the pretty apprentice had better watch out.

Just as she was concluding that thought, something solid hit the back of her skull, and Darksong slid into nothingness.

The next she knew, Darksong was submerged. Spitting out water, she floundered to the surface of the freezing river, eyes flitting wildly. Apparently, she'd just gone over a mini waterfall. Fortunately, a small shingle beach was close to her, and the she-cat kicked out with such purpose that the river could not fail to aid her in her quest.

Shaking, the she-cat placed her forepaws on dry land, and heaved herself out; aware she could barely feel her hind legs.

Huffing an icy rattle of breath, Darksong once more slumped into unconsciousness.

"Where did she come from?"

"Did she swim here?"

"Is she dead?"

"No, you mouse brain! Her flanks are moving."

"She's soaked through!"

"Poor thing. She must be so cold."

"Let me through!"

Groggily, Darksong's smoky blue eyes fluttered open, to be greeted by a cloud of feline faces. Reflexively, her lips slid back, revealing sharp white teeth. The cats did not appear alarmed, but a slender grey she-cat hissed: "Move back! Give her some space!"

Darksong was aware of expert paws moving over her body- listening to her heartbeat and lungs, and trying to massage some life back into her hindquarters. Whilst working, the she-cat muttered: "As you can tell, we're all dying to know who you are, where you come from, all those sort of questions. Do you feel strong enough to give us any information?"

Darksong was not in the mood to pour out her soul to a bunch of strange cats. She didn't want to be among felines at all. But, given that this strange medicine cat may be her only chance of salvation, Darksong decided to play along.

Shooting a young ginger tom who'd strayed a little close a dirty look, she opened her mouth. "My name's Darksong."

Before she could go any further, the group erupted into a fountain of exclamation.

"So, she's from a clan!"

"A clan cat!"

"I don't recognise her scent."

"Of course you don't, mouse brain- the river must have washed it away."

A tabby tom with white paws rose from his sitting position. "No, she's not from any of the four clans. I would know her if she were."

Darksong spat, tail thrashing in a weak attempt at annoyance. "If you'd let me finish, you wouldn't need your leader to tell you that. I am- I was from Gorgeclan. Not anymore. They're all gone now."

_All gone now. _

NOTE: So, what do you think? You'll hear more from Redpaw and Bluemist later, but I wanted to write something a bit more exciting.


	6. Introductions

**Note: **I know Rapidclan sounds a bit odd, but it fits in with the theme I'm using.

**Introductions**

For a while, the clan cats sat around Darksong's dripping body, staring at her, but not daring to prod her whilst the shimmering silver medicine she-cat still danced around her form. The slender feline looked up suddenly, and barked at a clanmate to fetch some various herb, or mixture. Darksong wasn't sure what all the fuss was about- if anything, she had a pretty severe cold, and none of the concoctions made their way to her throat. The she-cat raised her neck, and let a hiss of astonishment escape between her clenched teeth. From her pelvis down, blood oozed from various cuts and scratched on her haunches and legs. Above that area, Darksong was wet, but not in the same way. The she-cat realised that the area affected was the portion of her body that had remained in the water. They must have been battered by rocks on the way downriver. Giving a delicate shudder, Darksong flopped back down, regarding the clan with cool eyes.

"I've told you who I am- and yet all you lot can do is stare dumbly at me as though I've dropped from the sky. Care to tell me who you are?"

The clan remained silent, until the white pawed tom gave an embarrassed nod, and gestured with his tail to his clan.  
"Larkpaw- you stay here, and fetch Mistfall anything she asks you to. Understand?"

A brown speckled she-cat gave a silent nod.

"The rest of you- out! While we sit staring at...Darksong, Mossclan could be pushing at our borders, taking yet _another _chunk of our territory from us. Our elders and kits are hungry, and the freshkill pile will not refill its self on request. Rapidclan may well be raiding our camp now! And what will I say next gathering?

"_Twigstar, you raided us. Why?"_

"_Well, my patrol said that your border scent was more than a day old. So, I lead another myself to investigate further. When we reached your camp, we found it deserted- other than your elders and kits. What were we to assume? We thought you'd abandoned your territory, leaving only the weak behind. There was no shame in taking for a clan that had abandoned their future and their past."_

From the crowd, some cat snorted.

"What, you think it's funny, Nightclaw?"

A thin white cat slunk forward, to sit beside the tabby tom. Darksong was momentarily baffled by his name, before noticing his pitch black claws sliding inbetween the pebbles.

"No, Torrentstar. You just...mimic Twigstar very convincingly. A very noble speech for a she-cat who has stolen from us countless times."

Torrentstar flashed his teeth at the tom, before turning to face the rest of his clan.

"So, all of you get back to work!"

A sea of turning felines washed steadily towards the forest, before dispersing further and melting into the trees.

Torrentstar turned his attention back to Darksong, and dipped his head. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm-"

"Torrentstar." Darksong cut off the tabby tom dryly. Normally, she would have allowed him a formal introduction, but her barbed words were currently her only defence, and she-cat wanted to show them off.

The tabby tom licked his chest awkwardly. "Correct. And this is our medicine cat, Mistfall."

The lithe grey she-cat paused momentarily, and gave a curt dip of the head before dancing back to work.

Torrentstar took a deep breath, obviously about to launch into a great speech, but Darksong realised someone had been missed out.

"We'd like to-"

The tom was interrupted by Darksong giving a small nod in the direction of the small she-cat sitting quietly to the left of her. "It's good to meet you, too, Larkpaw."

The brown cat gave a thankful tail flicker, and a minute nod. "Darksong."

Torrentstar cleared his throat, and for the first time his claws slid from their sheaths. "This is Poolclan. Named so because of the pool the waterfall leads into. The water is almost still there, so we can teach our apprentices to swim, and later fish, without any danger."

"Across the river, there's Rapidclan and Brookclan. Next to us, there's Mossclan. Rapidclan's territory includes-"  
"Humour me. Can I guess?" Darksong muttered. Torrentstar gave a curt nod. "Rapids?"

"Correct. Brookclan isn't much of a fan of deep water, and so relies on the tributaries that run through their land. And Mossclan is lucky enough to have moss growing on next to everything. Their nests never go bare."

_Wish I could say the same about my stomach._

"I hope you'll excuse my clan's manners. We're an inquisitive bunch, but there's nothing wrong curiosity. Whilst you recover, you'd be welcome to stay with Mistfall in our medicine den. Once you get better, we'd have to revise the situation, but-"

The slender medicine cat interrupted her leader, and glanced at Larkpaw. "Bring me cobwebs."

The petite apprentice gave a mute nod, before spinning and dashing off into the trees.

"-but if you'd be interested in joining us permanently, well, we're definitely in need of extra warriors."

"Yeah, well, first there's the minor detail of whether or not you can actually trust me, _Torrentstar_. You have no idea what my intentions are?"

The tom was momentarily taken aback, but lowered his gaze. "All I see before me is a lost she-cat, who needs help."  
Darksong spat contemptuously. "Then maybe your medicine cat should be examining you, instead." The she-cat scrabbled to her feet- her haunches had regained some feeling- and shook some of the droplets of water from her pelt. Mistfall shoved her back to the ground with surprising strength, but then again, Darksong was not exactly stable.

"Let me up, foxdung!"  
"If you get up now," The medicine cat spat "then I can guarantee you'll bleed yourself dry before you get back to camp."

Darksong couldn't help thinking Mistfall was exaggerating a little, but when the petite she-cat sprung from her side, she did not make a move to rise again. Larkpaw dashed onto the beach, cobwebs stuck to every part of her form. Giving a _mrrow _of amusement, Mistfall pried a wad from the she-cat's pelt, and smoothed it over a portion of Darksong's injuries, before giving an unhappy huff.

"You know what; I think we should get you to camp. Right now, lying on your side, you're grinding dirt into one half _of_ your injuries. They're bound to get infected. Come on, up with you!"

Darksong hauled herself to her paws, shaking momentarily before trudging after Torrentstar. The tom was strange- too gentle for a leader, but obviously respected by his clanmates. Darksong shrugged, and winced. She'd think it all through later.

Note: So, we have names! PLEASE review. Also, do you think a forbidden love/friendship be too cliché?


	7. Healed

**Healed**

Darksong's legs gave up on her about half way back to the camp. They were still tingly and the cold and wet hadn't disappeared. The she-cat was exhausted, and much as it shamed her to admit, Darksong couldn't pad another moment longer than she had. The black she-cat's formerly luxurious black fur had collected all sorts of debris, both before and during her river journey. Clumps of decaying bracken and burrs hung to her pelt like hitchhikers, and the she-cat's tail was amass with knots of various forms. All were pressed against her body, clinging on for dear life. Darksong felt tremendously heavy, and she'd lost a fair amount- nothing too dangerous, but enough to weaken her- of blood. Her brief swim had also taken much out of her, which surprised Darksong. She'd always been such a strong paddler. Still, the docile pools which Darksong had learned to swim were a different thing entirely from the roaring, screaming monster that had torn Darksong from her last memories of home. The river had washed away all trace of her clan scent. But it had also purged her form of the acrid taste of ashes which had previously clung to her.

Mistfall gave a light, gusty sigh, and slid under Darksong's shoulder, just as the black she-cat was about to crumple to the ground.

"Larkpaw, get around her other side, and help me prop her up."  
Darksong was more than a little embarrassed. "Thanks."

Mistfall gave a sympathetic trill. "Don't worry about it. You're shocked, hungry, tired and generally beaten up. After a sleep, everything will feel so much better, and you'll be able to think about what you want to do next.

"There's a hollow tree a few foxlengths from here. If we help you, can you get that far?"

"Sure." Darksong nodded vacantly, trying to move her paws to the rhythm of the forest floor. Mostly, they just brushed against the leaf litter. Mistfall and Larkpaw were strong- Darksong did not slip once.

"Hey, Torrentstar!" Mistfall hollered to the tabby tom, who still stood where Darksong had crumbled to the ground, eyes glazed over. The leader snapped out of his trance, eyes blinking rapidly. "Erm, Darksong's going to rest here for a while. I'll get Larkpaw to hunt for her- no prey tastes better than fresh prey- and I might groom her a bit, to get the knots out of her fur. She doesn't look like the warrior I'm sure she is, and besides- I'd like to dry her off more, as well. She's not out of the woods yet. So, you may as well go back to camp. Tell the others about what's going on."

Torrentstar nodded, before padding away.

"Larkpaw, go and catch Darksong a meal."

The younger she-cat gave a nod, before hurtling towards the river.

"Okay, Darksong." Mistfall started, her voice cool but authoritative. "I'm going to rub your fur the wrong way for a bit- like a kit. That will dry it, so I won't have to worry about you catching a cold. If you can, try and stay awake while I'm doing that. Larkpaw won't be long- she's a great hunter- but until you have something inside you, I'd rather you didn't nod off."  
"I think I can manage that." The she-cat meowed curtly, before sinking into the rotting leaves inside the fallen, hollow tree they had reached.

Sure enough, Mistfall's rhythmic paws began to massage Darksong's aching muscles, and sodden fur. Slowly, life re-entered her tingling skin, and warmth crept tentatively back into her body. It was about then that Darksong woke up to how wet she was, and how repulsive it felt. Reflexively, the she-cat jerked her head upwards, tongue extended. She had to groom herself! Eugh!

A silver paw batted her water slicked head back to its original position.

"Darksong, don't groom. Just lie still."

"Sure. Sorry, Mistfall."

The she-cat rejoiced at being able to feel blood pulsing through her veins once more, and feel her paws as she flexed them. Darksong gave a quiet yawn, jaws stretching miles apart.

"Try not to sleep until Larkpaw gets back."

"Okay."

Soon enough, the brown apprentice reappeared, dragging the bird Darksong had tried to catch in the river.

"How did you get that?" Darksong yowled incredulously. "The current's so strong!"

Larkpaw gave her chest a modest lick. "Not if you know how to fight it. Ducks are slow. Sometimes, a few of us work together, and then we catch geese, or even swans. They're hard work, though, and dangerous. My father, Salmonsplash, was crippled by a swan. He's in the elders den. Anyway," Larkpaw nosed the limp corpse towards Darksong. "Enjoy."

Once the she-cat had got past the oily feathers, she found the bird delicious. It was about the same size as a rabbit, and Darksong had no trouble consuming it all. Contented, the she-cat flopped back just as she felt Mistfall's teeth begin to work at one of the matted areas of her coat.

Darksong slipped into a welcome sleep.

When the she-cat awoke, the sun was just climbing in the sky- poking tentatively through the trees, and painted dappled shadows on the forest floor. Mistfall had gone- leaving only a small bundle of herbs behind. A speckled brown head blocked the entrance to the fallen tree.

"Larkpaw?"

The apprentice spun around, before visibly relaxing. "Ah, you've woken up. Mistfall says to eat the bundle she's made you, and then try to stand."

Obediently, Darksong gulped down the small package, grimacing at the taste. Then, carefully, she rose to her paws.

The long sleep had done Darksong's aching body the world of good. Her cuts now stung, but the she-cat found that she could place one paw in front of the other easily enough, and padded from the makeshift den. "Apparently, I can. What now?"

"Erm..." Larkpaw's tail flitted from side to side. "I'm not sure. How about we go back to camp?"  
"Sounds like a plan."

The pair padded at a leisurely pace, and soon the two she-cats reached a ring of bushes. Larkpaw slid under the foliage on her belly, and Darksong followed suit. She popped out into a leafy clearing- small, but large enough. In one corner, an ancient tree with a rabbit hole in its roots stood, and in all around the edges the camp was littered with holes. In the centre, a mount of freshkill basked in the early morning sunlight, and many felines lay underneath the bushes that surrounded the camp. But no dens.

At the sight of Darksong, the camp froze.

"Remember what Torrentstar told us!"  
"Yes, don't look at her."

A sleek silver head popped up from the ground, in confusion Darksong strode towards Mistfall. It appeared she had emerged from a rabbit hole. The she-cat gave a delicate grin.

"We have our dens underground. Torrentstar addresses us from the branch on that tree, and his den is in the roots. Down here is my den-" The she-cat flicked her tail clockwise "and that's the apprentice's den. The Warriors. The Queens and kits sleep in the nursery- it's the biggest, and unless it's really busy, each queen gets her own chamber- and the elders den is next to that. Clever, huh? We found it like this, a rabbit's warren."

"It's clever, but don't you ever worry about its safety? In a flood or a fire, you'd be trapped like, well...rabbits. And if you were raided at night, the enemy could just block you in."

"In times of flood, we sleep underneath the bushes. And we have four guards that watch over us, and would wake us at the first sign of trouble."

"Ah."  
Mistfall turned to a young tom, who was as black as night. "Coalpaw, where's Torrentstar?"

The apprentice shrugged. "In his den, I guess."

"Thanks."

Mistfall laid her slender tail across Darksong's back, steering her towards the old tree. "Wait here." She murmured, slipping into the tunnel and disappearing from view. A few moments later, she popped up once more. "Not in his den." She muttered. "Must have gone to make dirt."

As if summoned, the tabby tom padded into the camp from under one of the bushes, fur damp. "Fell in some ferns." He grunted. "I thought I'd go and see Darksong, but she was gone. So I came back to camp."

Noticing the black she-cat, Torrentstar dipped his head. "Good to see you looking better, Darksong. Take from our freshkill pile, if you wish."

"Yeah, well, I don't normally opt for the half drowned appearance."

The clan had gathered around them, and so Torrentstar turned, and shinned up the tree and padded easily onto a branch. "Cats of Poolclan- gather beneath Skytree!"

The group surrounding Darksong dispersed, and padded instead towards the tree, until they were sitting beneath its great skyward climbing claws.

Mistfall hissed to Darksong: "You had clan meetings right?"  
The she-cat nodded, and sat down beside the medicine cat.

"You've all heard about the she-cat the river washed up. Her name is Darksong."

**Note: **Weak ending, huh? I needed to wrap it up, though. Please review. I've had quite a few views, and only 7 reviews. If you don't care about the story enough to review, then review and tell me why you couldn't care less! Seriously, constructive criticism can only improve my writing.


	8. Forsaken

**Forsaken **

The large tabby tom sat atop the tree, wind ruffling his fur and amber eyes burning. "Darksong is to be made welcome. I know that the more...realistic of you have been concerned about whether or not we can afford to keep her fed- a cat we barely know. Our kits may go hungry as leafbare approaches, and for what? A furball that washed by on the river? She's using up our medicine supplies, as well. I believe that Mistfall is all out of cobwebs.

"However- Darksong is a cat. She is no enemy of ours, and in time, maybe she will accept the honour of becoming a warrior of Poolclan. If this is the path she chooses to take, think of the benefits. She will give back the prey she took many times over, and serve us well in battle-" The tom let out a _mrrow _of amusement "-we have all seen her fiery nature, and I cannot help but think she is a fearsome warrior."

"She's from Downriver- not an enemy clan- and though she will not be embarking on patrols, she will be helping in the camp until she's fit. Don't ask her obtrusive questions, and don't put her down. We must offer a paw to those in need."

Darksong flicked her tail, asking permission to speak. Torrentstar dipped her head, and so Darksong rose, and padded to the roots of the tree, where she seated herself once more. "I think I may as well tell you where I've come from. It's not like you won't ask, or make up rumours, so I'll set the record straight."  
Darksong closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began.

"I come from Gorgeclan. We were a small clan, and without rivals. Then, a few moonrises ago, a great fire took hold of my camp- I was in the forest at the time- and brought us to our knees." Darksong raised her head, and gave a low hiss. "Incase any of you doubt my inner strength- know this. I watched my own apprentice burn to death. Her dying wails ripped my heart out, and threw it to the flames."

A babble of shocked, horrified murmurs flooded through the camp. Darksong heard words like "Heartless", "Monster" and "unspeakably cruel" fly through the cats' mutterings, and she simply waited for it to stop.

"And what had we done to deserve this?" The she-cat let out a harsh, insane cackle. "Nothing. Not a mouse-tail. All through the fire, my clanmates wailed for salvation, but no one came. Starclan had forsaken us in our hour of need, and I'll never forgive them for that. Never." Darksong hissed. "If our ancestors cannot stop a clan from being vanquished, then what is the point of them? We're on our own- something I realised too late."

"After the fire, I travelled for a while, until I came to river. There were ducks floating on the surface, so I decided to go after them. Needless to say, the beast overpowered me, and the next thing I remember is washing up here."  
"So, excuse me if I seem bitter. I have been dealt my fair share of misery, and I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances."  
Giving her head a silent dip, she retreated to her place.

Torrentstar sat silently, waiting. Some cat cleared his throat, and Torrentstar started. "Thank you for sharing that with us, Darksong."

Darksong simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well then...that will be all. Be sure to fill your clanmates who are out of camp in on what happened."

Darksong broke away from the throng, and was about to disappear under a bush when a deep voice caught her attention. "Darksong?"

The she-cat spun around, to be confronted with a russet coloured tom, with icy blue eyes. "That's me."

The male licked his chest in embarrassment. "I thought I should introduce myself."  
"And why might that be?"  
"I'm Coldheart."

"Seriously?"

"No. Emberfur. I'm the clan deputy."

Darksong dipped her head. "Good to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go figure out why I just said something so sadistic that the cats in Starclan will be able to hear the gossip."

Emberfur raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't believe in Starclan."

"Oh, I believe in Starclan." Darksong hissed. "I just don't _believe _in them." The she-cat slunk off, sliding under a bush and climbing up its stubby trunk, immersing herself in its foliage.

A few moments later, a disbelieving meow floated up to her. "Not exactly the smartest move, eh?"

"Go away, Mistfall."  
"Considering I'm the one who mixes your herbs, I'd think very carefully about what you say."

"Yeah, I'm oozing with apology."

"You know, if you want to join our clan, it might be a good thing to let cats _like _you. You weren't exactly a bundle of purrs with Emberfur, and dropping the fact that you watched your apprentice burn alive into a conversation isn't exactly the kind of lovable fluff they're looking for from you."

"Look, I am who I am." Darksong spat, tail flickering wildly. "I thought I wanted to be in a clan again, but, seeing you all so happy- the apprentices sharing freshkill, and the elders basking in the sun- just drives home how unfair it is. Do you have an apprentice?"

"No."

"Kits?"

"I think you can answer that one yourself."  
"Oh, right. Sorry. But the point is, watching Driftpaw die because of me changed me. I see the world how it is, and it's not some star bathed Greenleaf. Innocent cats die for no reason, and often those who deserve to go to the Dark Forest skip away like nothing ever happened."

"Darksong, have faith. Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to the clan members individually. How would you feel about helping the apprentices with the elders."  
"I'm squirming with excitement."

Even though Mistfall detected the sarcasm in Darksong's words, the she-cat shrugged. "That's the spirit."

After the medicine cat had left, Darksong realised she had not mentioned- or thought about- Redpaw and Bluemist since arriving in Poolclan.

**Note: **So, Darksong's a little...sore, huh? She'll get better in time. I ask again- is forbidden love too cliché (not necessarily involving the main character). Who's your favourite character? Alert me to any typos you may spot.


	9. A Visit To The Nursery

**Note: **Thank you to Silenthunder, for pointing out the inaccuracy of Emberfur's former name. These next chapters will be a little slow- just getting to know some of the clan members in a little more detail.

**A Visit To The Nursery**

Darksong stayed in her bush for a long time, listening to the clan as it slowly returned to life after her revelation. Eventually, the she-cat realised that she'd narrowly escaped with her life twice in a matter of days, and lounging on a thorny branch was not the best way to spend her borrowed time. So, Darksong slid grouchily from her perch and landed gently on the ground, grimacing as her hind legs connected with the earth. They were still tender.

Slipping out from underneath the bushes, Darksong shrugged into camp. Immediately, a sea of feline heads turned to gawk at her, and the she-cat flicked her tail. "Don't worry; I'm not doing anything exciting." She meowed, and one by one the cats returned to their business.

Mistfall looked up from the duck she was sharing with a tortoiseshell she-cat that had the same build as her, and twitched her tail in greeting. "Look who's emerged! Darksong, come over here."

The she-cat obliged, padding daintily towards the pair of she-cats.

Mistfall laid her tail on the tortoiseshell's back, giving her ear an affectionate lick. "Darksong, this is my sister, Skyflower. She's as sweet as honey, and gentle as a newborn kit. I don't know how she gets through battles with her kind nature, but she never comes back too badly injured, so I guess she must unsheathe her claws in moments of need."

Skyflower cuffed her sister on the head, before turning to Darksong. "It's good to meet you. I'm so sorry about your clan. Truly."

"Not as sorry as I am." Darksong muttered, lowering her smoky blue gaze to the dust layered ground. "Anyway, Mistfall. I came to take you up on your offer about helping the apprentices. It's the least I can do, I suppose."

The grey she-cat sprung to her paws, giving Skyflower a goodbye nuzzle. "Right now, I believe Coalpaw and Dewpaw are cleaning out the nursery. Do you like kits?"

Darksong nodded. "Who doesn't?"

Mistfall gave a wry chuckle. "Nightclaw, I'm afraid. At least, he says he doesn't. But I doubt Nightclaw would like catmint, so we've come to take his words with a pinch of salt."

Darksong nodded. "I'll bear that in mind."

The pair padded silently through the buzzing camp. Darksong gave a dip of the head to Emberfur, who was sharing tongues with a light grey she-cat, and he returned the favour, although his eyes narrowed slightly.

Mistfall halted before a burrow that had moss strewn all over the entrance. From within, a weak meow reached for the light, and the sound of scuffling paws could be heard. Suddenly, Darksong was scared. What if the burrow collapsed?

"Is there room to move about down there?" She inquired anxiously.

"Oh, yes." Mistfall purred. "You see, the nursery is the only den that isn't just used for sleeping. There are four nest chambers, unless the nursery is busy that's enough for every she-cat, all of which are connected to the main section of the den, where the kits play when it's cold or wet."

Darksong nodded. It sounded like a good idea to have queens with isolated nests, away from the bustle of the nursery.

Mistfall ducked into the tunnel, and yowled: "Hello?! Anyone in?"

A small form emerged, eyes blinking rapidly in response to the sudden light. She was a pale gingery brown colour, with dusty brown tabby markings that faded away along her back.

"Duskkit!" Mistfall meowed, batting the kit on the nose with a gentle paw. "You're meant to be with your brothers, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mistfall, but I went to see who was at the entrance." Upon noticing Darksong, the little she-kit screwed her nose up with confusion. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before. And you smell funny."

"I'm Darksong." The she-cat mewed. "I'm new to the clan."

Duskkit shrugged. "Okay."

Mistfall nudged the kit with her nose, shoving her back into the tunnel. "Follow me, Darksong."

The tunnel was wide, and sunlight filtered gently down the underground path until the three cats reached an earth walled cavern. It was not large, but not too small for the purposes required. The light highlighted the dust particles that swirled dreamily around the den, and milk scent hung heavy in the air.

"Duskkit!" A worried meow rang from one of the holes that lined the walls.

"Don't worry, Rainfern, she's with me!" Mistfall yowled, before turning to the adventurous kit. "You see, Duskkit, you worried your mother! Now, can you tell us which queen's den Dewpaw and Coalpaw are cleaning?"

"Oh, Dewpaw's with Mintwhisker, and Coalpaw is with Morninglight."  
"Thank you, Duskkit. Now, go and see your mother. And take Darksong with you." Mistfall turned to the other she-cat. "You'll be cleaning Smokefur's den. She has three kits." The grey medicine cat chuckled. "You've already met Duskkit, and Fogkit and Icekit are bound to be prancing around under your feet, so keep an eye out. There should be fresh moss outside the burrow, and I'll be in my den if you need anything."

Darksong nodded, before padding after the small, feisty she-kit.

"So, Duskkit, how old are you?"  
The little cat puffed her chest up with pride. "I'm 4 moons. There are only two moons until my apprentice ceremony. I'm so excited- I can't wait to find out who my mentor is."

"Well, I'm sure Torrentstar will choose the cat he thinks is best for the job."

Duskkit flicked her tail in agreement, before padding out of the thinner tunnel they had entered, and into a smaller chamber. "Mother!"

A queen the colour of rainclouds slid from the shadows of the dark cavern, and pulled herself over to her kit. "Duskkit! What have I told you about wandering off?"  
The she-kit rolled her eyes. "That it makes you sick with worry."

"You tell me that you love me, but you try to banish me to Mistfall's den every five minutes?"  
Duskkit squirmed in embarrassment, backing unconsciously into Darksong's front legs. The she-cat cleared her throat. "Uh...I'm here to clean out your den. I'm helping the apprentices while my legs heal."

The grey she-cat gave a nod, before narrowing her eyes. "Say...if you're in here, could you keep an eye on my kits?" Smokefur leaned closer to Darksong, murmuring directly into her ear. "I love my kits more than my life, but being in the nursery for so long...it's not natural. I need to feel the wind through my fur, and the ground pounding beneath my feet. You understand?"  
Darksong nodded, before giving the kits a hard stare. "Maybe they'll even help me change the moss, eh?"

Smokefur flicked Duskkit with her tail. "I wouldn't count on it!" she purred, before breezing from the den.

Darksong sat down in the relatively roomy cavern, and wrapped her fluffy black tail around her paws. "Okay." The she-cat meowed. "You three come and sit in front of me."

Duskkit bounced forwards, and mimicked Darksong's pose. Two kits emerged from the shadows were they had been scuffling. One was a slightly darker shade of grey than his mother- if she was a raincloud, then he was a thundercloud. Darksong met his eyes, which had changed from birth-blue to deep amber. "Fogkit, I presume?"  
The young tom nodded, tail dancing in the dust. Next to him, sat his brother. The small cat was white, with eyes that remained crystal blue. His claws were black as night, and Darksong reflexively shuddered at the likeness between him and the warrior who had criticised Torrentstar. The cat that, apparently, didn't like kits. "Your father is Nightclaw?"

"Yes," Duskkit meowed confidently "but he doesn't visit us very much. Mother says he's busy trying to be the best he can be. She says we should be the best we can be, too."

Darksong nodded. "And so you should. Now, help me bundle up your old bedding!"

The operation was brief, for with the paws of four it was easy work. "Now, bundle it up under your chin, and follow me outside!" Darksong instructed, padding with her moss into the main cavern, and then outside. Three young warriors followed, tails high and eyes glowing with the light of "their first warrior mission".

The four cats dumped their moss outside the burrow, and Darksong gave them each a portion of the fresh moss from the entrance, before herding the excited kits back in. She helped them spread the bedding equally over their sleeping area, before huffing down on the floor.  
"Well done, little warriors!"

"Can we go outside now, Darksong?"

The black she-cat paused for a moment, before slapping her tail over Fogkit's- the kit who had asked the question- mouth.

"Hold that thought." She muttered, creeping out into the main den, and padding down one of the other tunnels, and entering another nest cavern. "Hey, uh, Coalpaw," she meowed, recognising the black tom from earlier, "Are there any more queens that need doing? I've just done Smokefur's den."  
The apprentice paused for a moment, before meowing: "No. You're free to go."

Darksong dipped her head, before hurtling back to Smokefur's den. "You sure ca-"

The three kits burst wildly from the den, tearing into the main cavern and out of Darksong's sight. "Wait for me!" The she-cat yowled, giving chase.

Once outside, Darksong pounced on Icekit, pinning him to the ground with her paws. "You can't escape from me that easily!"

Duskkit strode towards Darksong, tail held high and twitching at the tip "If we can't run," The little she-cat meowed seriously, "Then we must fight."

She leapt at Darksong, claws sheathed, and landed squarely on her back. Reflexively, Darksong rolled, but Duskkit hopped off at the last moment, reappearing on Darksong's chest. Some kit was tugging at her tail, another at her ear.

"Woah..." Darksong muttered "You're good."  
Duskkit nodded, puffing out her small chest. "Larkpaw and Dewpaw teach us every day."

Taking a chance, Darksong burst upwards, throwing Duskkit off and springing to her feet. Fogkit barrelled at her out of nowhere, but Darksong sent him rolling with one swipe of her paw. She snatched Icekit by the scruff, and hurled him away, before dealing Duskkit a glancing blow to the head (gentle, of course) and sitting down to groom a paw.

"Job well done," She meowed, tail flittering in the dust.

A few cats had turned from their chattering to watch the mock-battle, and she was greeting with yowls and meows of agreement.

For the first time since the fire, Darksong felt flames of happiness clawing at her heart.

**Note: **I thought it would be nice to demonstrate the fact that, despite the emotional trauma she's been through, Darksong is at heart a normal she-cat. Please, review.


	10. A New Warrior

**Note: **Silenthunder- thanks for reviewing once more- writing is so much easier when you know someone's actually reading it. I actually have something planned for them, which will be revealed shortly.

**A New Warrior**

Darksong had spent some more time with the kits whilst Smokefur was away, but when the grey she-cat padded into camp- fur wet- with a vole in her jaws, the three young cats immediately abandoned her for their mother. Smokefur had purred as her kits pranced around her paws, and offered them her catch, which they scrapped over.

"Thanks, Darksong." The she-cat meowed, padding over to the black she-cat. "I needed that. They weren't too much trouble?"  
"Not at all." The she-cat purred. "They helped me brush up on my battle skills. They'll be brilliant warriors."  
Smokefur nodded, before turning in the direction of her young. "Go and get yourself some freshkill," She meowed "you deserve it!"

Darksong dipped her head, and padded over to the small pile. Just as she was about to take a mouse in her jaws, a head bashed into her flank.

"Sorry!" Winced a young she-cat which Darksong took a few moments to recognise as Larkpaw. "I was racing Coldpaw."

Darksong nodded, turning around to catch the eye of a bluish grey coloured tom who was fiddling with his paws. "It's fine," She meowed amiably, eager to make up for her hostile outburst at the clan meeting. "Good to meet you, Coldpaw!"

Taking her tone of voice as a forgiving one, Coldpaw padded over to Larkpaw."I won't be Coldpaw for much longer! I just passed my final assessment!"

"Really? That's great news. When is Torrentstar holding your ceremony?"

"Oh, sometime before sundown."

"Any siblings?"

Coldpaw paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. "Not anymore."

Darksong inhaled, nudging the silent tom with her shoulder. "Hey, I know the feeling. They'll be proud of you, though."

Coldpaw nodded sullenly. "I guess."

Darksong plucked her mouse from the pile, and took it to lie underneath the bushes that ringed the camp. Apparently, Nightclaw had had the same idea- the white tom lounged under the very foliage Darksong had been heading to. Turning on her toe, Darksong headed to another patch of bush. Beneath it, two cats shared tongues, warily eyeing the rest of the clan. Darksong slunk over to the pair.

"Mind if you sit here?"  
The she-cat shrugged, before nodding. "Go ahead."

The tom was slate grey, with deep amber eyes and a broad head. "I'm Stonecreek." He meowed, giving a flick of his slender tail. "And this is my daughter, Forestlight. She's our newest warrior."

Darksong dipped her head, taking a bite of her mouse, and gave a congratulating smile. "Well done."

"Yeah...I've always wanted to know what my warrior name would be. When I passed my assessment, I couldn't quite believe it."  
"And why is that?"  
"Oh," The she-cat sunk her long claws into the ground. "I'm half-clan. My mother is Leafwhisper of Rapidclan. When I was born, she gave me to my father, and kept my sister and brother for herself. Once a moon, father would take me across the border, and we'd play with eachother. But, when my adoptive mother asked me where I'd been, I told the truth. My father was put to shame, and I was viewed as vermin. Leafwhisper is Twigstar's younger sister, so she was allowed to stay in the clan. And so were we- though we considered running away many times. The apprentices are great about it- it doesn't matter where I come from to them. And, we've just lost Flightfoot, Talonheart and Duskclaw- Duskkit is named in his honour- in the Mossclan battle, so Torrentstar is not in a position to kick me out of the clan. But that doesn't stop the likes of Nightclaw talking." The she-cat gave a cold hiss, before glancing at Darksong once more. "Maybe we'll be friends. We both struggle to fit in, after all. And we've both lost our kin."

Darksong nodded. "Maybe we will."  
The she-cat gulped down the last of her mouse, licking her lips and rising to her paws. "I'm trying to be sociable." She explained. "I want to know each cat's name."

Forestlight nodded, dipping her head. "You should go and meet the elders, then. They're sunning by their den, you see-" the she-cat pointed with her tail "-over there?"

Darksong nodded, and thanked the tabby. She did as Forestlight suggested, slinking over to the three elderly cats that lay in the shadows, watching two kits scuttle amongst the leaves.

"Hello?" Darksong meowed tentatively, dipping her head. "I'm Darksong-"

"The one everyone's talking about?" Inquired a tom with a mangled face. One ear was missing, and his rear leg was scarred terribly.

She gave a bitter nod. "Most likely. Hey...you're Salmonsplash? Larkpaw's father?"  
He nodded warily.

"She told me about you," Darksong explained. "Did you catch the swan?"  
Salmonsplash sunk his paws into the ground, and gave a low hiss. "No, we did not."

"Oh...sorry for asking." Darksong muttered, a little put off by his sour tone.

"Oh, ignore him." Meowed a black and white she-cat with thin fur and milky eyes. She was about to continue, but a commanding yowl interrupted her mid meow.

"Cats of Poolclan- gather beneath Skytree."

The felines that were in camp began to congregate below the great tree upon which Torrentstar sat, gazing up at their leader. Emberfur took a seat amongst the roots, wrapping his tail around his paws and gazing forward.

"Coldpaw has reached the end of his warrior training. Stonecreek- have you passed on all you can to your apprentice?"  
The grey tom gave a proud nod. "I have, Torrentstar."

"And do you feel he is worthy of his warrior name?"

"He has earned it many times over."

"In that case-" Torrentstar slid from his perch, and landed with a gentle thump on the ground "-Coldpaw, step forward."

"I, Torrentstar, leader of Poolclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Coldpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Coldpaw took a deep breath- he was shaking- and gazed up to the sky. "I do," he murmured in a small voice, though no one could doubt the truth in his words.

Torrentstar allowed himself a tiny purr. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Coldpaw, from this moment you will be known as Coldwind. StarClan honors your intelligence and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Poolclan."

"Coldwind, Coldwind!" A lone meow took up the chant, and every cat in the clan turned to glance at Larkpaw, who shrunk into herself. A good natured rumble passed through the congregation of cats, before they too yowled the new warrior's name.

"As is tradition, Coldwind will sit vigil throughout the night." Torrentstar meowed. "That will be all."

He swept from the group, touching Coalpaw with his tail."Solo hunting assessment." He muttered as way of explanation, padding from the camp. "Don't expect to see me. Go to Tall trees."

The pair conversed, but their words were absorbed by the bushes they slid under.

Darksong wandered over to Coldwind, who was surrounded by a throng of congratulating cats. "Your siblings are proud of you." She murmured, touching the tom lightly on the flank with her tail.

_I wish I could say the same to myself. _

**Note: **_ I did not have the time to proof read, so please, point out typos. What did you think? Was that a little rushed- I'm trying to cram in a load of names, I know. Please review- it keeps me writing._


End file.
